


Right From Wrong

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kleptomania, One-Sided Attraction, Open Ending, Pining, Quidditch, Secret Crush, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Pansy is obsessed with Ginny's short shorts.





	Right From Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** janelle monae lyrics table | "am i a sinner with my skirt on the ground?" for [](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
>  **Notes** : Story also inspired by [](https://nearlyconscious.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nearlyconscious**](https://nearlyconscious.dreamwidth.org/)'s [prompt(s)](https://digthewriter.dreamwidth.org/694934.html?thread=4855702#cmt4855702). Unbetaed.

Pansy's hand stopped mid-air and everything about her froze when Ginny Weasley walked out in the pitch with her friends. Her and her mates were playing against Draco and Potter and some of the Weasley brothers. It was supposed to be a family-friendly match but nothing about Ginny's outfit was family-friendly. 

Her mouth dried as she watched Ginny's arse peeking out of the blue short shorts. Why was she even wearing knee-high socks if she was going to wear shorts like that? No one else was dressed in such a suggestive attire. Who was she trying to—

"Are you going to take a sip from your drink?" Granger asked and Pansy turned to look at her. She was one of the few people not on the field. 

"Excuse me?" Pansy snapped. 

"Your drink, Parkinson," Granger said, her eyes darting towards Pansy's mid-air hung hand. 

"Oh, right," Pansy said making a face and she brought her sunglasses from above her head to cover her eyes and then started to drink her iced-tea. Good thing she'd charmed it so the ice wasn't completely melted yet. 

As the game started, and continued on, Pansy's focus remained on the spotlight. The tiny blue shorts. She wasn't much of a quidditch fan to begin with, sure she knew the rules, who didn't? But, after sixth year, she never really cared to go to a game. 

Things were obviously going to change soon. Her interest was coming back. Still, at the end of today's game, she couldn't have told you who'd won.

=-=

For post-game festivities, everyone gathered at the Burrow for drinks and snacks. Pansy, making an excuse that she was looking for the loo, snuck into Ginny's bedroom and nicked the shorts that were giving her so much grief.

It was all kinds of wrong, she knew, and she'd been lectured on right from wrong her entire life. But she also knew, she couldn't help herself. She simply had to have them. 

When she came home that evening, Pansy cast an incantation and hung the shorts in her room. She didn't know what she was doing or why. She placed a cleaning charm, and from a distance, watched as the tiny blue fabric simply spun around and around. 

Could she? 

Would she dare? 

She undressed completely and put them on. 

She stared at her reflection. She didn't fill them out as well as their original owner but she had no desire to take them off either. 

" _What are you doing_?" she said to herself and went to bed, unable to formulate a response to the question.

=-=

The next time there was a game she was invited to, Pansy wore the shorts under her dress. She kept her distance from most of the Weasleys as she always did, except for Granger who always came and sat next to her.

The players entered the pitch and Pansy's breath caught. Today, Ginny was wearing a pair of green short shorts that had a gold trim. 

"Oh no," Pansy said to herself. She was going to have a collection.


End file.
